Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes which provide access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. In Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems, a user operates a wireless communication device, referred to as User Equipment (UE), to communicate with an eNodeB base station for data services over the LTE access network. To facilitate the provision of these data services, LTE communication systems often employ an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). The IMS is designed to enable delivery of real-time multimedia services to communication devices operated by users requesting these services. The IMS provides a control system to enable the exchange of Internet Protocol (IP) packets for Voice over IP (VoIP) and VoLTE calls, streaming media sessions, and other data transfer services. The IMS typically utilizes the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to facilitate communication session setup and tear-down. Essentially, the IMS operates as a horizontal control layer that isolates an access network from the service layer that provides the content or services requested by the users.
When a UE initially attempts to register with the network, a mobility management entity (MME) authenticates the user by interacting with the home subscriber server (HSS). Upon successful authentication, the MME facilitates the initial attachment of the UE to the network by selecting a serving gateway (S-GW) for the UE. The S-GW then routes and forwards user data packets to at least one packet data network gateway (P-GW). The P-GW then provides a point of ingress and egress for user data traffic with an external packet data network, such as the Internet.
Overview
A method of operating a mobility management entity (MME) in a data communication system to facilitate reselection of optimal network elements for a wireless communication device traversing MME regional boundaries is disclosed. The method comprises receiving a context transfer associated with the wireless communication device transmitted from an old MME that previously served the wireless communication device. The method further comprises receiving a tracking area update transmitted from the wireless communication device. The method further comprises, in response to the tracking area update, determining whether or not to select a new serving gateway for the wireless communication device. The method further comprises, upon determining to select the new serving gateway for the wireless communication device, transferring a reattach instruction for delivery to the wireless communication device.
An MME in a data communication system to facilitate reselection of optimal network elements for a wireless communication device traversing MME regional boundaries comprises a communication transceiver and a processing system. The communication transceiver is configured to receive a context transfer associated with the wireless communication device transmitted from an old MME that previously served the wireless communication device, and receive a tracking area update transmitted from the wireless communication device. The processing system is configured to, in response to the tracking area update, determine whether or not to select a new serving gateway for the wireless communication device, and upon determining to select the new serving gateway for the wireless communication device, direct the communication transceiver to transfer a reattach instruction for delivery to the wireless communication device.
One or more computer-readable storage media to facilitate reselection of optimal network elements for a wireless communication device traversing mobility management entity (MME) regional boundaries comprises program instructions stored thereon. The program instructions, when executed by an MME, direct the MME to at least receive a context transfer associated with the wireless communication device transmitted from an old MME that previously served the wireless communication device, and receive a tracking area update transmitted from the wireless communication device. The program instructions further direct the MME to, in response to the tracking area update, determine whether or not to select a new serving gateway for the wireless communication device, and upon determining to select the new serving gateway for the wireless communication device, transfer a reattach instruction for delivery to the wireless communication device.